Baseball Bat
Overview The baseball bat is an unavoidably powerful item, unfair for other players. The bat has 4 attacks to learn which are mastered very quickly. The normal attack can be triggered via clicking and it deals 8 damage. It spins the enemy round via the Y axis in 3D, with the enemy landing on their stomach or back. This attack is useful for juggle combos since the low distance. This does 10 damage and uses the Bonk! sound effect. The swing can be triggered by holding F down. The longer the user holds down F, the more powerful the attack gets. It deals a ??? to a maximum damage unit of ???. If the player is lucky enough when the bat is fully charged, the enemy can explode in the air or when hitting a wall when they are hit. This plays a random sound when the enemy is hit. A fire effect will also start if the bat is charged enough. The Mega Attack can be triggered by pressing E. The user will swing their hand over their face vertically and step back, ready to swing the bat while a "Omae wa" sound effect plays. After the sound effect has passed, the bat will grow about 3x it's size and the user swings the bat, dealing massive damage to those who do not dodge the attack. It cannot be blocked and also counts as an armor move if the user is not hit fast enough. This deals 70 damage and also plays a random sound if the enemy is hit. The Consecutive Attack can be triggered by pressing or holding Q. Once the player holds Q down, the user will do a endless amount of normal attacks at a very fast speed, each attack doing 3 damage. If the enemy is hit for long enough, this will instant-kill the enemy. Criticism Many players of the game have criticized the baseball bat, due to the amount of kills needed and the requirement being a single game session. Many players have experienced powercuts and internet issues which resets their progress upon rejoining. "Anyone without a bat has no way of defending themselves from a person who does have one." "It renders the game unplayable" Early Versions * In early builds, the baseball bat's consecutive attack would let the user rotate while attacking. This made it impossible for other players to counter the attack. This was later patched and cannot be used. * Players could move using the mega attack which considered this attack one of the hardest attacks to dodge. This now disallows the player to move for the whole attack. It also had the default walkspeed or the sprint walkspeed which made this attack a bit overpowered. * The swing would have the default/sprint walk speed and would charge a lot faster. * The bat was much more confusing to use back in the day. * There was no explosion for the swing back in the day. * There was no control panel for the bat back in the day. * The bat is epic Category:Items Category:Images Category:Browse Category:Template documentation Category:Episodes Category:Locations Category:Books